1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of baggage systems. More particularly, the present invention relates to baggage systems for use in processing waste materials, usable goods and the like.
2. Related Art
Bags and related containers used to collect trash, recyclables and the like have been provided in a myriad of configurations. The bags are typically used to line a container to both limit contamination of the container, and to provide a means by which the trash or other items can be carried away from the container. Very often, container sizes and shapes vary such that bags or liners provided for use in such containers must also be provided in a variety of sizes and shapes.
While it is generally relatively simple to remove a bag from a container, it is oftentimes difficult to find a replacement bag for any particular container, as the replacement bags may be stored in a location remote from the container. A person wishing to change the bag in a container must generally first find the proper replacement bag, and carry the replacement to the container. In many public buildings, such as commercial offices, churches and the like, persons using the buildings may not have access to locations where replacement bags are stored. Thus, while such personnel may empty garbage can liners and the like, they may not be able to replenish the liner after doing so.